All Hail the Randomness
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: Kurama's in love with a tree? Yusuke and Hiei in drag? Joolia Goolia drunk? Janewl dead? Kakarot a sUper saiyan? And c'mon are they divored or married? How can this be? It can be. Join our friends in thier messed up adventures and you can hail the randomn
1. All Hail the Randomness

All Hail the Randomness  
Okay so I don't own any of the characters. I'll get over it eventually.  
  
(Behind Kurama's house)  
  
Kurama- (holds a rose and plucks the petals off) Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not.......  
  
Janel- Who loves you Kurama?  
  
Kurama- YOU! No I mean HIEI! I don't know I'm confused.  
  
Julia- HELLO FELLOW DEMONS!!!!!!  
  
Janel- HELLO!  
  
Hiei- HI!!  
  
Kurama- I LOVE HIEI!!!! No! I mean, I LOVE JANEL!!!! No..... I'm still confused.........  
  
Julia- I'm always confused! Except when I'm stoned, I seem to see more clearly like I'm in a real place! 'Cause God knows none of you are real. Wait if you're not real then why am I talking to you?.............I'M SKITZO!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- I knew it! I knew I wasn't real!  
  
Hiei- Wait a tic! If I'm not real then Kurama can't love me! Yippee!!!!! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee! I want to share my freedom! (Pulls off his arm bandage) Be free dragon! BE FREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- But if Julia's the only one that's real then I'm not real either! I can still love you!!!!  
  
Hiei- NOOOOO!!! Come back dragon come back!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- Now I'm confused again. Me you and Janel aren't real. That mean's I still have to choose who I love..............  
  
Julia- I know how to find out if you're real or not!!! (Kisses Hiei) Yup you're real! (Kisses Kurama) You're real!  
  
(Looks at Janel. Janel runs away)  
  
Julia- Come back I've got to kiss you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- NO! I'd rather be imaginary then be kissed by you!!!  
  
Kurama- Now I think I love Julia... I'm even more confused...........  
  
Julia- Everyone stop thinking about Janel. Then maybe she'll disappear 'cause she's not real!!  
  
(Everyone starts imagining)  
  
Hiei- Must stop thinking about Janel!!! Must stop thinking about Janel!!!!! Janel make me stop thinking about you!  
  
Kurama- JANEL I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! No wait...... I LOVE HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Janel is not there she is just a figment of my imagination. Janel is not real. Must stop thinking about Janel.......  
  
Julia- It's not working she's still there!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- Maybe that means I am real!!!!  
  
Julia- There's one way to find out!!...................KURAMA GO KISS JANEL!!!!  
  
Kurama- But I love Hiei!  
  
Hiei- No you don't  
  
Kurama- No I don't. JANEL COME BACK AND LET ME KISS YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- At least it's better than Julia. Okay Kurama you can kiss me. (Janel turns to find Kurama kissing a tree)  
  
Janel- Kurama I'm over here...........  
  
Kurama- Oh you're Janel. All this time I thought they were talking about this tree... I have finally made up my mind... I LOVE YOU JANEL TREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kurama resumes kissing the tree)  
  
Hiei- They make such a good couple!!!!! (Starts to tear)  
  
Julia- It's just so beautiful!!!!!! (Starts to tear as well)  
  
Janel- I never knew I had a tree self... I'M NOT AN ONLY CHILD!!!!! (Starts to tear)  
  
Julia- (stops tearing) Dude Janel, you have a brother!  
  
Janel- I HAVE A BROTHER!!!! (Cries harder)  
  
Hiei- I WISH I HAD A SIBLING!!!!!!!!!!! (Cries harder as well)  
  
Yukina- LOOK IT"S MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- Hn?  
  
Yukina- (runs forward) BROTHER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- YUKINA SISTER!!!!!!!! (Yukina runs past Hiei and hugs the tree)  
  
Yukina- Tree brother! I'm so glad I finally found you!!!  
  
Kurama- (Stops kissing the tree) Janel tree you never told me you were a boy!!!!..........GASP!!!! You're a maple tree! And all this time I thought you were an elm!!!!!! (Starts to tear)  
  
Janel- (stops crying) GASP!! You are a maple! How could you do this to us Janel tree!?  
  
Kurama- (hugs Janel) I'm so sorry imaginary Janel!!! I have been deceived it is you that I love!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- I LOVE YOU KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Janel! Is this true?  
  
Janel- I don't know. But it does fit the story!  
  
Julia- You're right! HIEI I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- (stops crying) Really?  
  
Julia- NO!  
  
Kurama- Janel marry me!  
  
Janel- Okay!  
  
Kurama- (points to a man walking down the street) YOU RANDOM PERSON MARRY US!!!!!!  
  
RandomMan- Okay!!!! I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!  
  
Kurama- YEY!!!! (Leans over and kisses Janel)  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Janel- Whoa!!! Where should we go for our honeymoon?  
  
Kurama- Let's climb the Janel Tree!  
  
Janel- Okay! (They run off and climb the tree)  
  
Hiei- Are you sure you don't love me?  
  
Julia- Yes.  
  
(Yusuke walks up)  
  
Yusuke- Hey guys! Why are Janel and Kurama doing things in a tree that shouldn't be spoken out loud and Yukina hugging that same tree?  
  
Julia- Janel and Kurama are on a honeymoon in Yukina's brother.  
  
Hiei- The tree is Yukina's brother.  
  
Yusuke- Okay. You guys want to go get a drink?  
  
Julia- Yes Sake would be good right now.  
  
Yusuke- Not Sake I was thinking more along the lines of a soda or something!  
  
Julia+Hiei- How dare you take the name of the sacred sake in vain! (They start to strangle Yusuke when...)  
  
Janel- (climbs down from the tree) I WANT A DIVORCE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- (Follows) ME TOO!!!!!  
  
Janel- Wait that random person is gone! Now we're stuck married!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Janel darts back up the tree but falls out of the tree and dies)  
  
SpiritJanel- NOW I'M DEAD!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOX!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- IS NOT!  
  
Julia- Wake me up when there's sake! (She falls asleep against Hiei's shoulder)  
  
Hiei- Let's go get sake and be idiots!  
  
Julia- I'm up!  
  
Kurama- Yukina are you going to come? (Yukina's in a house that she built around the tree)  
  
Yukina- No I'm going to stay with my brother!  
  
(Inside Kurama's house)  
  
Yusuke- Let's play truth or dare!  
  
SpiritJanel- How come we always seem to end up playing truth or dare?  
  
Yusuke- I dunno. Kurama you go first.  
  
Kurama- Okay. Janel, truth or dare?  
  
Janel- Dare  
  
Kurama- (suppresses a smile) Okay I dare you to make out with Kurama!  
  
SpiritJanel- What kind of lame ass dare is that?!  
  
Julia- Really Kurama did you really think that would work?  
  
Kurama- (pouts) Yes.......  
  
Hiei- Fine I'll take over Janel's dare. I dare you to go into a woman's club and get up and sing "Whole Lotta Rosie" by AC/DC!  
  
SpiritJanel- Fine. (They all venture to the club Kurama Yusuke and Hiei have to pretend to be girls to get in. Once inside Janel sings)  
  
SpiritJanel- Never had a woman, never had a woman like you! Doing' all the things doing' all the things you do!  
  
(Afterwards)  
  
Hiei- Your turn Janel.  
  
SpiritJanel- Juj truth or dare?  
  
Julia- Dare  
  
Janel- I dare you to get drunk!  
  
Julia- Wha? That be impossible!  
  
SpiritJanel- I AM A SPIRIT YOU SHALL OBEY MY EVERY COMAND!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- (Eyes Hiei and laughs like an idiot) Heeeeeeey!  
  
Hiei- Julia? Bo?  
  
Julia- (falls across Hiei's lap) You're pretty.................  
  
Hiei- Yes I am!  
  
Yusuke- I can't believe it Janel you actually made her drunk!  
  
Janel- No applause just the money. Julia you can stop now  
  
(Julia snaps out of her drunkenness)  
  
Julia- (still laying across Hiei) UNHAND ME PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- WHAT THIS WAS YOU'RE FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SpiritJanel- Julia it's your turn.  
  
Julia- Yusuke, truth or dare?  
  
Yusuke- truth  
  
Julia- Wrong! I dare you to go up on that stage take you're wig and dress off and say "I am Man hear me roar" then jump off the stage and run out of the club roaring!  
  
Yusuke- What happened to truth?  
  
Julia- Truth? There is no truth! We play by my rules now!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- (sweatdrop) Here's goes nothing. (Goes up on stage and takes off his wig and dress revealing black YYH boxer shorts-What he's a walking billboard? then...)  
  
Yusuke- I AM MAN HEAR ME ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yusuke runs out of the club making roaring noises the others soon follow they all start walking down the street towards Kurama's house)  
  
Hiei- Yusuke could you please put your pants back on?  
  
Yusuke- I left them at Kurama's house.  
  
Kurama- Shoot I just remembered I locked the house up and left the keys on the counter.  
  
Yusuke- MY PANTS!!!!!! MY LOVERLY GREEN PANTS!!!!!!!  
  
SpiritJanel- Which you have like a million more pairs of! Let's go to my house.  
  
Yusuke- What about my pants?  
  
SpiritJanel- I've got some guy pants you can wear. Plus we like to watch you suffer.  
  
(At Janel's)  
  
Julia- It's your dare Yusuke (who has pants now Kurama and Hiei are also dressed like guys as well)  
  
Yusuke- I dare Kurama to go put on Janel's halter top and a skirt then go next door sing the "I feel pretty" song and ask if they think you're pretty.  
  
(Kurama goes upstairs then returns in Janel's clothes and goes next door. The gang gathers around the windows and they watch as Kurama goes up to the door and sings. In the end he strikes a pose and pops the question. The neighbor hits Kurama in the head with a beer bottle then slams the door in his face)  
  
Neighbor- Stupid kids always playin' truth or dare. I should get a restraining order!  
  
(Back at Janel's)  
  
Kurama- Where are my clothes?  
  
Others- We dunno. (Kurama sits down and pouts)  
  
Kurama- I hate you guys!  
  
SpiritJanel- Well Kurama it's your dare and we have one victim I mean friend to dare.  
  
Kurama- Okay I dare Hiei to go for a snowmobile ride with Janel!  
  
SpiritJanel- DEATH BY THE 700!!!!!!!!! QUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- But it's not winter!  
  
Kurama- It is in the Makai!  
  
Hiei- Blast. (They all go to the Makai and watch as Janel goes into to suicidal mode and Hiei is hanging on for dear life.)  
  
Kurama- It really is a wondrous site to behold.  
  
Yusuke- Yup.  
  
Julia- I have a confession! I THINK YUSUKE'S SMOK'IN!  
  
Yusuke- IN THE BOY'S ROOM!  
  
Kurama- Dude I think that means she loves you.  
  
Yusuke- Really?  
  
Julia- Yes. (Insert sappy romantic music as they run into each others arms and start kissing then run off hand in hand)  
  
Kurama- Just don't get married you'll regret it! (Janel pulls the snowmobile to a stop. Hiei falls off the back in a state between life and death.)  
  
Kurama- Let's go home wife.  
  
SpiritJanel- I'm not you're wife.  
  
Kurama- Until we find that random person you're my wife.  
  
SpiritJanel- Nope. AliveJanel was you're wife I'm dead now! I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUAHA!  
  
(Janel revs up the Snowmobile and flies off. Kurama stares at Hiei as the demon starts to come to. Hiei returns he foxes glare then Kurama extends a hand to help Hiei stand. Sappy romantic music stars to play again.)  
  
Hiei- Don't even think about it fox. (Stalks off)  
  
Kurama- NOOOOOOO!!!!! HIEI I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! (Count D walks up)  
  
D- You look saddened. May I interest you in a pet?  
  
Kurama- What kind of pet?  
  
(D opens a box inside there's a little chibi Hiei and a chibi Janel)  
  
Kurama- IT"S HIEI AND JANEL!!!!!!!!  
  
D- They're hamsters. Not the greatest though for some reason they're really little not human sized like they should be.  
  
Kurama- I'll take 'em!  
  
D- Okay. Just sign here and obey the rules. If you don't the shop is not responsible for any side effects.  
  
Kurama- All right it's all done. THANK YOU D!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kurama walks away with the box.)  
END 


	2. All Bow Down to the Randomness

All Bow Down to the Randomness  
Sequel to "All Hail the Randomness"  
(This is me still not owning the characters)  
  
SpiritJanel- I is a Spirit! I is a Spirit. And I'm not married! (Kurama walks up next to Janel Chibi Hiei on one shoulder Chibi Janel on the other shoulder.)  
  
Kurama- Yes you are!  
  
SpiritJanel- Are what?  
  
Kurama- Married. Look. (Kurama holds up a book titled "Raising the Dead for Beginners")  
  
Janel- I hate you.  
  
Kurama- Aw common wife you know you love me.  
  
Janel- No I don't. Make me dead again!  
  
Kurama- Sorry can't. (The Chibi people I mean Hamsters on Kurama's shoulders jump up and down and Start to chatter as Janel scowls deeply at Kurama.)  
  
(Meanwhile the others sit in Yukina's house. Which is really a hut type thing she built around the tree to be with her brother..... You know the tree. Janel enters)  
  
Hiei- You look downtrodden.  
  
Janel- I'm alive.  
  
Yusuke- (sits in a chair Julia sits on his lap.) I like being alive again.  
  
Janel- Yes but people in the Ningenkai couldn't hear of see you when you we're dead. I can talk to you guys you can respond. The bad part is I'm married again.  
  
Hiei- Oh that's all it is huh?  
  
Janel- HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT IT THAT WAY??? THIS IS IMPORTANT!! I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Have you guys seen Kurama's hamsters'?  
  
Hiei- Yes they look like me and Janel!  
  
Yukina- Janel and I.  
  
Hiei- Sorry Yukina........... (Kurama enters)  
  
Kurama- HELLO FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Janel- What was that? You talking to your friends? I don't see them.  
  
Kurama- Funny. (Janel smiles sweetly)  
  
Julia- (yawns) So bored. (Yusuke kisses her)  
  
Julia- That's better.  
  
Yukina- Do you guys want some tea?  
  
Janel- Coffee? (Yukina nods then turns her back to the others. Hiei pulls a flask out of his sleeve and pours it into the tea. Thus we now have spiked tea.)  
  
Janel- Reason being why I asked for coffee.  
  
Hiei- Other than the fact that coffee's good. (Turns to Yukina) I'll have coffee too!!  
  
Julia- But Hiei you're the one that spiked the tea in the first place!  
  
Yukina- What you spiked my tea!! (The gang puts on innocent faces)  
  
Yukina- That's it! Get out!  
  
Yusuke- Aw common Yukina. It's all in fun!  
  
Yukina- OUT!!! OUT!!! OUT!!!! (The group runs out trying to dodge the bricks of ice being hurled at them)  
  
Hiei- That was all you're fault Julia!!!!  
  
Julia- No worries. Let's go to Starbucks or something.  
  
Janel- I hear that. I guess I won't have to go coffee less after all.  
  
ChibiJanel- CHI!!!  
  
ChibiHiei- CHI!!!!  
  
Kurama- Aren't they the cutest hamsters you've ever seen in your entire life!!!  
  
(The others look at Kurama with blank stares)  
  
Kurama- (Looks at the hamsters) Sometimes I feel like you're the only ones that understand me.  
  
ChibiJanel+Hiei- CHI!!!!! (Kurama looks around to see that the others already left)  
  
(At Starbucks)  
  
Yusuke- AHOY STARBUCKS EMPLOYEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StarbucksWorkers- AHOY POTENTIAL BUYER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- I'll have two of every kind of coffee and five pieces of coffee cake. (The cashier looks at her blankly)  
  
Janel- (Snaps her fingers) Okay let's get with the program here people! Need my order. I'm gonna have a coffee depravation fit her in a moment.  
  
(After Janel gets her order she joins the others at a table. They're all looking out the windows)  
  
Janel- What are we looking at?  
  
Yusuke- Kurama. He's walked by like ten times.  
  
Julia- Eleven.  
  
(Kurama walks by looking around like he's looking for something. The gang laughs at him)  
  
(About twenty minutes later the gang leaves Starbucks and heads down the street. As soon as they leave Kurama goes in Starbucks)  
  
Kurama- HI GUYS!!!! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find this place. (Kurama looks around the empty Starbucks. The workers look at him blankly. Kurama blushes deep red then turns and leaves)  
  
(Meanwhile at Julia's house)  
  
Julia- I wonder how long before Kurama figures out that we left Starbucks.  
  
Hiei- I wonder how long before Kurama figures out where Starbucks is!  
  
Kurama- I wonder how long it'll take Hiei and Julia to figure out that Kurama's standing right behind them.  
  
Julia+Hiei- AHHHHHHHH!!!! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
ChibiJanel+ChibiHiei- CHI!!! CHI!!!!  
  
Kurama- That's right, chi! (Turns to the others) I think that because of that joke you played on me it's time to do what I want to do!  
  
(Janel goes over and hides behind Hiei)  
  
Janel- Noooooooo! Not what you want to do!  
  
Kurama- Let's play the body chocolate game! It's where paint chocolate on people then lick it off!  
  
(Janel cowers behind Hiei)  
  
Janel- NOT THE BODY CHOCOLATE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Don't worry Janel, Yusuke and I stole the game and used all the chocolate.  
  
Kurama- Nooooooooooo! My game!  
  
(Janel jumps from behind Hiei)  
  
Janel- YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- You guys know what?  
  
Others- What Julia?  
  
(Julia gets a freaky looking and googly eyed)  
  
Julia- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed Sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Hiei morphs into the same type of creature that Julia is)  
  
Hiei- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
(Moments later Yusuke and Kurama also become the Sake needing creatures)  
  
SakeCreatures- Sa-Ke Sa-Ke Sa-Ke Sa-Ke Sa-ke  
  
(Janel and the little chibi Janel and Hiei hamsters look at each other)  
  
Janel- I don't get it.  
  
ChibiHiei- Chi?  
  
Janel- Quite right Chibi Hiei. We should go get more coffee. You coming Chibi Janel?  
  
ChibiJanel- CHI!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The three walk off leaving the Sake creatures lying on the floor of Julia's house)  
  
END 


	3. All Praise the Randomness

All Praise the Randomness Sequel to "All Hail the Randomness" and "All Bow Down to the Randomness"  
Oh yeah the characters still don't belong to me  
  
(Janel enters Julia's house)  
  
Janel- (In a bad English accent) I WANT A SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- A scone?  
  
Janel Yes! A SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- Why do you want a scone?  
  
Janel- SCONE'S are good! (There's a long pause and the three look at each other)  
  
Janel- I WANT A SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- If we get you a scone will you stop talking like that?  
  
Janel- It's not scone. It's SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- Right scone.  
  
Janel- Yay you said it!!!  
  
(Hiei enters)  
  
Hiei- What's going on in here! I can hear your bad accent from the street!  
  
Julia- Janel wants a scone.  
  
Janel- SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're going to say it say it right!!!!!! Now everyone say it together!  
  
Everyone except Janel- scone............  
  
Janel- Again?  
  
Everyone except Janel- scone.......................  
  
Janel- Common guys we're gonna do this over and over again until you get it right!!!!!!!!  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
Everyone except Janel- scone.........  
  
Janel- Common guys get with it! SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- That's it I've had enough!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCONE SCONE SCONE SCONE SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- See guys Julia's got it!  
  
(Kurama runs in)  
  
Kurama- GUYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Others- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- I LOST CHIBI HIEI AND CHIBI JANEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- Oh I thought something bad happened!  
  
Kurama- What would you define as bad?  
  
Julia- No Sake  
  
Janel- No coffee  
  
Hiei- No Food  
  
Yusuke- No green pants  
  
Janel- Yusuke your pants are blue!  
  
Yusuke- What? (Looks at his pants) OH NO MY GREEN PANTS!!!!!!!! GONE!!!!!!!!!!! (sobs uncontrollably)  
  
(Everyone but Yusuke rests their faces in their hands and sweatdrops)  
  
Kurama- So will you guys help me find them?  
  
Hiei- Find who?  
  
Kurama- ChibiJanel and ChibiHiei!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- Sure. But this isn't for you ya know it's for them.  
  
Kurama- Thank you Janel-san! I always knew I married you for a reason!  
  
Janel- Will you please get it trough your big head! We are NOT married!!!  
  
(Kurama gets all teary)  
  
Kurama- First I lose my hamsters and now my wife what next! (sobs uncontrollably)  
  
Julia+Hiei+Yusuke- AHHH!!! JANEL MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- Must I do everything?  
  
Others- YES HELP!!!!  
  
Janel- (Sweatdrop) I'll help you guys but first get me a SCONE!!!!  
  
Everyone but Janel- (sweatdrop/facevault)  
  
Julia- Fine we'll go get you a scone!  
  
Janel- SCONE!!!  
  
Julia- Yeah whatever.  
  
Kurama- (stops sobbing) Hey speaking of scones I could really go for a croissant!  
  
Janel- NO!!! THERE SHALL BE NO CROSSANTS WHEN THERE ARE SCONES TO BE EATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kurama cowers in fear)  
  
Kurama- O-Okay..................................  
  
Yusuke- Hey Kurama stopped crying now we don't need your help Janel! YAY!!!!  
  
(Janel slaps Kurama over the head pulling his hair)  
  
Kurama- M-M-M- My-My-MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts to sob again)  
  
Janel- GO GET ME A SCONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The others run off then return and hand Janel a bag of scones)  
  
Janel- Mmmm thank you!  
  
(Janel starts to eat her scones)  
  
Julia- Janel?  
  
Janel- Wha wha what? Julia- You can stop Kurama's sobbing any time now.  
  
Janel- (sigh) Fine  
  
(Janel goes over and gives Kurama a hug he stops crying and locks her in a hugging death grip)  
  
Kurama- I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- I-can't-breath!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- Dude Kurama Let Go!!  
  
(Kurama reluctantly drops Janel)  
  
Janel- Thank you Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Don't mention it.  
  
(Sappy romantic music starts to play as Janel and Hiei take each others hands and start kissing)  
  
Kurama- NOOOO I'M ALONE IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(ChibiJanel and ChibiHiei jump out of Kurama's pockets)  
  
ChibiJanel+Hiei- CHI!!! CHI!!!!  
  
Kurama- Oh my darlings I thought you were gone forever!!!  
  
Julia- Let me get this strait all this time the hamsters were in Kurama's pockets?  
  
Yusuke- I guess so.......  
  
Julia- (sweatdrop/facevault)  
  
(Julia yells over to Janel and Hiei)  
  
Julia- Whenever you two are done we can go get Sake!  
  
(Janel and Hiei stop kissing)  
  
Janel- Okay.  
  
Hiei- Can we kiss later?  
  
Janel- More than you know.  
  
Hiei- YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I mean, that sounds good.  
  
(Janel and Hiei follow Yusuke, Julia and Kurama to the Sake bar)  
  
END 


	4. All Worship the Randomness

All Worship the Randomness Sequel to "All Hail the Randomness" "All Bow Down to the Randomness" and  
"All Praise the Randomness"  
I shall own the characters someday! Just not right now!  
Welcome to what most likely is the last Randomness story! May sadness befall you. Well at least some good can come out of this; I can go back to loving Kurama! *Kurama- YAY! I mean okay* Anyways I hope you've like the stories so far, and that you enjoy this one as well! So long for now!  
  
(Kurama enters Janel's house)  
  
Kurama- I'M SAD!!!!!  
  
Julia- Don't ask me why I'm saying this, but why are you sad Kurama?  
  
Kurama- Because this is most likely the last Randomness story!!!!!!!1  
  
Julia- No that cannot be true!!!!  
  
Hiei- But what will happen once the story is over?  
  
Janel- Maybe we won't exist anymore!!!  
  
Yusuke- But in order for that to happen we must be imaginary!!!!!  
  
Janel- Yes I knew it I knew I was imaginary!!!!!  
  
Hiei- But if Janel's imaginary then I can't love her anymore!!!!  
  
Janel- Don't worry Hiei it was good while it lasted!!!  
  
Hiei- I'll miss you Janel!!  
  
Kurama- Hey maybe I'm imaginary!!!! Then Janel can love me!!!!  
  
Janel- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- Janel reach inside yourself! Where is my wife!!!!!  
  
Julia- (whispers to Yusuke) This id four stories they've been married! FOUR STORIES!!!!!  
  
Janel- Dude Julia I heard that.  
  
Julia- That's just because you're not real!!!!  
  
Yusuke- Yeah go pick on the real people why don't you!!!!  
  
Janel- I'M NOT PICKING ON YOU!!!  
  
Hiei- That's what you want us to think! Not real person!!!!  
  
Janel- Hiei you've turned on me too?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hiei- I'm sorry but Julia's just so convincing!  
  
Julia- Yes that is I you should all worship me!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- 'All Worship' why does that sound so familiar?  
  
Kurama- I don't know but it does sound familiar doesn't it?  
  
(They all start to think. Yukina enters)  
  
Yukina- 'All Worship the Randomness' Wow we actually have survived four stories!  
  
Janel- That's it 'All Worship'!!! It's the story title!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Janel- Ohhhhh.........................Ohhhhhhhhh............................Ohhhhhh hh..........  
  
Janel- Okay you guys are like freaking me out!  
  
(The random person walks by)  
  
Janel- WAIT RANDOM PERSON!!!! COME BACK AND GIVE ME A DIVORCE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- (runs after Janel) JANEL WAIT THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- (sigh) Children never learn.........  
  
Yusuke- You can say that again.  
  
Julia- (sigh) Children never learn........  
  
Yusuke- I didn't mean it!!!!!!!  
  
Julia- (sigh) Children never learn..........  
  
Yusuke- Technically I am the older half of this partnership if anyone should be saying that it should be me!  
  
Julia- (sigh) Children nev- (Hiei kisses Julia)  
  
Yusuke- GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- I'm sorry!! If I can't have Janel I want Julia!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- GASP!!!!! Julia did you hear that!?!?!?!  
  
Julia- I do and I don't really disagree with him.  
  
Yusuke- Are you telling me that you want Hiei!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Julai- Yes. Yes I am!  
  
Yusuke- NOOOOOO!!!!!! JULIA I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts to cry rivers)  
  
(Kurama and Janel return. Janel is happy and Kurama is sad.)  
  
Kurama- I AM A DIVORCED MAN!!!!! (cries)  
  
Janel- I AM A DIVORCED WOMAN!!!!!!!!! (smiles triumphantly)  
  
Kurama- Yusuke what's wrong?  
  
Yusuke- Julia left me for Hiei!  
  
Kurama- Poor Yuse!  
  
Yusuke- I know!! Poor me!!!! ((They start to cry together)  
  
Janel- The beauty of being single............  
  
ChibiJanel- CHI!!!!!  
  
ChibiHiei- CHI!!!!!  
  
Janel- Hey little guys lets get out of here.  
  
Yukina- I'll come with you Janel.  
  
Janel- Well I guess this marks the end of the Randomness stories.  
  
Yukina- Yup.  
  
Janel- Well let's go find out if end up in oblivion.  
  
Cast- GOODBYE EVERYONE!!!!! SEE YOU IN OBLIVION!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- But we don't even know if we're going to oblivion!  
  
Yusuke- So?  
  
Kurama- Well how can we tell them we'll see them in oblivion if we don't know if we're going to oblivion?!  
  
Yusuke- I don't know!  
  
Julia- That is a good question.  
  
Hiei- What's really gonna bake ya is if we hadn't said anything about oblivion would you still be reading this story? Or having this same conversation?  
  
Janel- Well I guess that's up to the reader to decide. If one day you happen by oblivion give us a call. If we're not there we don't know where we'll be!  
  
Julia- Where would we be?  
  
Yusuke- I don't know!  
  
Kurama- OH NO!! They're going to go on another tangent!!!!!! Quick end the story! End the story!!!!!  
  
END Well this is the end. See everyone later. Review me stories (this one and  
others)  
*Yoru- Common Kurama I'm done! Let's go watch Indiana Jones!*  
*Kurama- THE LAST CRUSADE!!!*  
*Yoru- That's what I was thinking!*  
*Kurama- I've got the popcorn!*  
*Both- BAI EVERYONE!!!* 


End file.
